A variety of hardware and software applications exist which, in a limited way, allow companies to keep track of resource performance. For example, many systems exist wherein a resource (e.g., employee) manually enters in the time spent on a task on a time card or a similar reporting device. However, there is a need for coordinating time card and task reporting with project planning. Microsoft Project® is a software application that allows companies to plan and track projects in order to increase business performance and efficiency. However, most project/resource management tools require a resource to manually enter and plan a project. For example, the resource must often decide a project's scope, the kind of tasks associated with the project, the number of resources needed, and the availability of resources. Many times, the decisions are not accurate because a resource often attempts to merely predict the scope of these items. Further, if problems develop along the way, the resource typically must reschedule and try to account for the problems. Moreover, most project/resource management tools do not combine time entry with resource and task planning. Thus, a manager may assume that a resource is logging eight hours a day on a task, but in reality, the resource may only be logging five hours.
Additionally, the available project/resource management tools do not generally provide for grading or scoring of resources and/or resource efficiencies. It may be difficult, therefore, to plan the effectiveness of different resources. For example, a senior engineer may be more efficient and effective at a given task than an entry-level engineer. Further, because of the global aspect of many businesses, certain managers monitor resources located in remote places. However, most project/management tools do not offer standard criteria for grading and tracking resources to assist in remote management. Further, many project/management tools do not provide sufficient capabilities for matching a resource to tasks most-suited to the resource's skill levels.
Manual entry and project management can lead to inaccuracies in reporting and planning. While other systems exist where a resource and/or manager can interface with a software application to track progress on a task, report time, and/or project plan, these software applications still require manual interfacing. Thus, a method for instantaneous and automatic task reporting, performance tracking and project planning is desired.
In terms of automation, companies are increasingly embodying RFID data acquisition technology in a fob, token or tag for use in completing transactions. A typical fob includes a transponder and is ordinarily a self-contained device which may be contained on any portable form factor. In some instances, a battery may be included with the fob to power the transponder. In which case the internal circuitry of the fob (including the transponder) may draw its operating power from the battery power source. Alternatively, the fob may exist independent of an internal power source. In this instance the internal circuitry of the fob (including the transponder) may gain its operating power directly from an RF interrogation signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,774 issued to Schuermann describes a typical transponder RF interrogation system which may be found in the prior art. The Schuermann patent describes in general the powering technology surrounding conventional transponder structures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,328 discusses a method by which a conventional transponder may respond to a RF interrogation signal. Other typical modulation techniques which may be used include, for example, ISO/IEC 14443 and the like.
One of the more visible uses of the RFID technology is found in the introduction of Exxon/Mobil's Speedpass® and Shell's EasyPay® products. These products use transponders placed in a fob or tag which enables automatic identification of the resource when the fob is presented at a Point of Sale (POS) device. Fob identification data is typically passed to a third party server database, where the identification data is referenced to a resource (e.g., resource) credit or debit account. In an exemplary processing method, the server seeks authorization for the transaction by passing the transaction and account data to an authorizing entity. Once authorization is received by the server, clearance is sent to the point of sale device for completion of the transaction. In this way, the conventional transaction processing method involves an indirect path which causes undue overhead due to the use of the third-party server. As such, a RFID system which includes instantaneous and automatic task reporting, performance tracking and project planning is desired.